iFight Gibby
by Lovin'Seddie
Summary: When Freddie finds out that Gibby loves Sam, how will he react? What will happen? SEDDIE BABY! WARNING: This story contains a shirtless mermaid.
1. Chapter 1: Sleeptalking

**Okay, I should really be updating iGo To Six Flags right now… but this idea just popped in my head and I have to write it down before it's gone! :D**

***Pretend that Tasha and Gibby broke up!**

**DISCLAIMER: If you think iCarly is mine, go see a doctor. **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Gibby POV**

I was in Carly's bathroom and it was 7:00 on a Thursday night. That might sound strange, but I was just guest starring on iCarly and there was a bunch of glitter and fish scales all over me. Don't ask.

After a full ten minutes of scrubbing at my shirt, I knew it was useless to even try to get it off, so I just took it off. Ahh, the open air felt so nice on my sweaty belly.

I went back to the iCarly studio and watched them do the final skit that they had planned for tonight. Carly was holding a rubber chicken and Sam was hitting it with a baseball bat. Wow, Sam looked so pretty when she was angry. Her golden curls bounced gracefully around her face, just like my belly bounces when I jump up and down.

She had the most amazing smile, but people who weren't Carly or Freddie didn't get to see that smile too much. People like me get to see her angry face most of the time, and we suffer a lot. But I'll suffer for the rest of my life if that's what it takes. Tasha, my ex-girlfriend, thought she was a maniac. That's why I broke up with her.

I heard Freddie say, "And we're clear! Great show guys! Sam, that was some nice chicken hitting you had going there." She gave him a smile, the smile that made my heart melt, and then starting talking about the ratings and stuff with Carly. Ugh, why did Freddie have to be friends with her! It could ruin my chances with her, especially since he seems a little _too _friendly with her sometimes.

I casually walked into the studio and leaned against the Freddie's cart tech-cart. "Sup ladi…AHH!" I guess I leaned too hard on the cart and it went rolling across the room, with me falling behind it.

"OW!" I yelled as my head hit the floor. The last thing I heard was Sam's beautiful laughter (which was probably at my expense) before everything went black.

* * *

**Freddie's POV**

Gibby was lying on the couch with a cold ice pack over his head. The poor kid had leaned too hard against my laptop cart and fallen over, and now he was unconscious. Sam had laughed hysterically when it had happened, and I couldn't help but chuckle a little too. Not because he got hurt, but because of how he was trying to look cool when he was leaning. He was probably trying to impress Carly or something, it seemed like he had a crush on her. He keeps volunteering to do embarrassing stuff on iCarly, and he's always around us at school.

And no, I'm not jealous that Gibby likes Carly, I got over Carly a long time ago. I could care less if all the boys in our grade went after her… which they do.

Carly was upstairs cleaning up after the webshow, and Sam claimed that her mom texted her and she had to go, but it was probably because she wanted to get out of cleaning. I got out of cleaning by volunteering to take care of Gibby, which was easy since he was knocked out.

I walked over to the computer to see if the iCarly ratings had come in yet, and Spencer came running ni from his room.

"Freddie! You have to come see this! NOW!" I rolled my eyes and followed him, but then he noticed Gibby lying on his couch, unconscious. "…What did Sam do this time?" Of course he assumes that Sam did it.

"Surprisingly nothing, he did it all by himself."

"Well, as long as he doesn't sue me. Now, follow me!" He ran down the hallway and into the bathroom and I walked in behind him.

"Umm.. I don't see anything Spence." He smiled and turned on the shower, and the water came out blue! "WHOA! How did you get it to do that?"

He shrugged as if it were no big deal. "What can I say? I'm a sculpter-er."

"Okay then. Well, I have to go check on Gibby to see if he woke up yet. Later."

I walked down the hallway and heard a voice coming from the living room. Was Gibby awake yet? I peeked around the corner and saw that he was still asleep on the couch. Well, then who was talking? Another noise came, and I saw that it was from Gibby. Oh, the mermaid was sleep-talking. What? I believe Sam's theory of him being a mermaid, it just makes sense!

I walked closer and stood beside the couch. I wanted to hear everything that a mermaid thinks in their sleep. I know this might be wrong, and my mom would kill me for it, but this may be my only chance to ever hear him sleep-talk, so I can't miss it.

"Ssssss…" he murmured. Why was he making hissing noises in his sleep? But he continued talking. "Ssss-sam… you're soooo funny." I froze. Did he just say… _Sam? _"Mmmhhmm… that tickles! Oh, Sam, I love you too! You can give me a million wedgies if you want! My mom bought extra lotion! Mhhmm.. that feels.. niiice…" What the _hell _is he dreaming of! And why is SAM in it? And did he say that he… LOVED her?

I felt anger bubbling inside me and I clenched my fists so hard I thought they would break. Why am I angry? Why am I… jealous? Wait, there's nothing to be jealous of, this is Gibby! He has no chance with a girl like her! But I remembered the way she smiled at him during the web show, and how she asked him out to the Girl's Choice Dance, even if Carly told her to. I remember how angry Sam was when he rejected her. Did she love him back?

"Ohhh… Sam! Where did you learn that! Ha ha ha… my mother will be so proud of me… she thinks I'm awesome…" I didn't even wanna _know _what he was dreaming about, the way he's talking makes me sick.

* * *

**A/N: Ha ha, I had a fun time including good-old Gibby into this story! Isn't he an interesting mermaid?**

**So, see that review button? Click it, and tell me what you think of the story so far! :D**

**P.S.~ I'm sorry if Freddie seemed a little OOC, I thought that he'd eavesdrop on Gibby because Sam rubbed off on him a little. **


	2. Chapter 2: Do you like the mermaid?

**DISCLAIMER: If iCarly was mine, this story would've been an episode. **

* * *

**Chapter 2: Carly POV**

I walked into Ridgeway high school, carefully avoiding the drops of pudding on the floor of the hallway. It was beyond me why someone would be eating pudding in the hallway, but this _was_ high school. Some weird stuff can happen here.

I kept my eyes open for Gibby, I wanted to make sure that he was alright after last night. He banged his head pretty hard, and he didn't wake up until a couple of hours later. He had said something about a new lotion, then left. He's a very… interesting kid.

I saw the baseball team standing in the middle of the hallway. I smiled to myself and went over to wrok my Carly magic.

I twirled my hair around one finger and went up to them. "Hey guys! That was a great game last night."

"Ummm.. actually, we didn't _have _a game last night." They all started to snicker. Hmph, I guess playing dumb doesn't work on the baseball team. Oh well, I'll just stick to the football team. They're more masculine anyway.

I held my head high and walked to my locker, where Freddie was waiting at our usual meeting spot.

"Hey, Freddie!" I greeted.

"Oh, hi Carly…" He said half-heartedly.

"What's the matter? You seem distracted."

"Oh… it's nothing." Just then Gibby, who was shirtless of course, walked up to us.

"Hey guys." Good, he looked okay. I can tell Spencer not to worry about Gibby suing us.

"How you feelin'? Does your head still hurt?" I asked, concerned.

"My head feel's a lot better, my mom rubbed it for me last night."

"Oh, um, that's nice?" He sounded pretty pleased about it, so I didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"Have you guys seen Sam? She should be here by now." Since when does he care where Sam is? He should be grateful that she isn't here now; anyone besides me and Freddie that talk's to her this early gets a Vegas-style wedgie. Don't ask.

Freddie glared at Gibby and walked away. What's his problem? He's barely said anything.

"Um, I don't know. Sorry Gib, but I gotta go!" I ran down the hall after Freddie and grabbed his shoulders.

"Freddie, just tell me what's wrong! I'm your friend, you can tell me anything." Instead of saying 'Hold me tighter!' like he used to, he pushed my arms off his shoulders and sighed.

"Look, there's nothing wrong. I'm just tired. But can you do me a favor? And don't ask any questions about it."

"Sure."

He looked down, embarrassed. "Uh, when you see Sam today, can you ask her if she likes Gibby?"

Well, that's a weird question. "Well, they're… kinda friends. So of course she likes him!"

"No, I meant… _like _like. You know… as in more than a friend."

"Oh… okay then. I'll ask her in Social Studies." The bell rang and we parted ways, with me heading to Algebra 2 and him going to Chemistry.

In second period I saw Sam sitting at her desk and I hurried over to her.

"Sup?" She asked as I slipped into the seat next to her.

"Oh, nothing." Just then Gibby strolled into the room, with Ms. Briggs yelling at him to put a shirt on.

Sam scoffed at him and turned to me. "Is the mermaids head better?"

"Sam," I scolded, "Gibby is NOT a mermaid! And he said that his mom rubbed his head and it felt better or something." We both shuddered and I remembered Freddie's favor. "Hey Sam, can I ask you something? And you have to answer truthfully."

"Okay…"

"Well, uh, do you like Gibby?" She gave me a look. "I mean, as in more than a friend."

She burst out laughing. In fact, she laughed so hard that her eyes were filled with water. "You..." She was struggling to catch her breath. "You think that I LIKE Gibby? HAHAHA!" She fell into another round of uncontrollable laughter.

"No…"

"Then why'd you ask it? Does it LOOK like I like the mermaid?"

"Um, no. I don't know!" Sam stopped laughing and her face froze.

"Wait… it looks like I like Gibby! _Holy chiz! _I DO NOT like him at all! Ugh, does everybody think I like him or something?"

"No! No, Sam, that's not what I meant! I'm not even the one who wanted to ask you this!"

"Well, then who did?" Would Freddie get mad if I told Sam that he wanted to know? Nah, probably not.

"Freddie." She got a confused look on her face. She looked like she was about to say something else, but just then Ms. Briggs decided to start class.

* * *

Later that day when it was time for lunch, I went to my locker to get my lunch and the books that I'd need for the afternoon.

Freddie was already at his locker, and when he saw me come he jumped up and asked, "So what did Sam say?"

"She laughed hysterically and said no." He looked relieved and smiled when he spotted Sam walking toward us.

"Ugh, that chemistry test was horrible." She groaned, opening her locker.

"Did you study for it?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Well… no. You know I'd rather help my mom fit into her bikinis than study." I didn't find it funny at all, more like disturbing, but Freddie burst out laughing. Me and Sam exchanged a glance, and when Freddie noticed that nobody was laughing with him, he stopped and blushed.

Sam did an awkward turtle motion with her hand and said, "Well, Momma need's her meat! So let's go!" Freddie looked relieved at the distraction and we all headed down the hall towards the cafeteria.

As we were walking, I put my Carly Shay, master of romance face on and thought. Okay, so both Gibby and Freddie were acting really weird, and it was about Sam. Gibby wanted to know where she was, and Freddie wanted to know if Sam liked Gibby.

Suddenly I realized what was happening. Pretty soon, Sam was going to be caught in the middle of a love triangle. This can't be good.

* * *

**A/N: ****Uh oh! A love triangle? Poor Sam…**

**Anyways, I don't see this story being that long. Maybe four chapters at the most. Sorry if that disappoints!**

**Reviews make my day! : )**


	3. Chapter 3: Real Fighty, Real Fast

DISCLAIMER: I wouldn't be writing this if I owned iCarly.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Sam POV**

Me, Carls and Fredward were at our lockers after school was over. We planned to go to the Groovy Smoothie before iCarly rehearsal, our typical routine.

"Samantha Puckett!" Someone yelled. I growled and turned around, whoever called me that was about to go to the hospital.

Instead of seeing a nerd or someone worth beating up, I see Mr. Howard looming over me.

"I need to speak to you right away, missy!" I sighed and started to follow him to his classroom.

I turned to Carly and yelled down the hall, "I'll be out in a sec, wait for me!" Carly nodded and I continued to walk to Howard's Torture Chamber.

"I'd like you to explain the meaning of this." He opened the blinds to the window, and in red spray paint were the words, 'Mr. Howard sux. And eats pantz.' I laughed at my latest creation. I hate to admit it, but I got that idea from the Fredpuss when he did that to Ted-I mean Principal Franklin.

"Isn't it beautiful?" I asked him. The look on his face told me that he wasn't finding it attractive.

"I want you to come clean this up before school tomorrow, and you have detention every day after school starting tomorrow!"

"I already have detention every day, so save your breath for making out with Ms. Briggs." I smirked.

He growled at me. "Fine. But next time you pull a shenanigan like this, you'll be expelled!"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." I walked out of his room smiling. I loved getting him all worked up.

I felt a tap on my shoulder, and spun around with my fist ready to punch someone. Ugh, it's that shirtless mermaid. It's just best to ignore him, so I started walking away from him towards my locker.

Of course, he followed. It's really starting to piss me off, the nub follows me EVERYWHERE! He's like some kind of stalker mermaid. I finally reached my locker, where Craly and Fredbag were talking with serious expressions on their faces. I turned around and saw that Gibby was coming so I tried to hide behind them, but I guess it didn't really work.

"Hey Sam! Ummm… I was wondering, do you wanna go to the Groovy Smoothie with me?" Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Fredlumps stiffen and Carly groan. I guess they don't want me to go either, which is fine by me.

"Now?" I asked. I'm gonna toy with this mermaid's feelings, that way he'll never ask me out again.

"Yeah." I was about to tell him to go jump in a lake when my phone rang.

I opened it and said, "Hello?"

"Sammy, Frothy just ate our entire meat collection! Come help me make him throw it up!" That stupid cat…

I told mom that I'd be right there, then turned to Carls and Freddork. "Guys, Frothy just ate my meat collection, I have to go. I'll meet you at rehearsal. " I sprinted out of Ridgeway, not bothering to even give Gibby an answer.

* * *

**Carly POV**

This can't be good. Gibby just asked Sam out, and I think Freddie's mad. Actually, he IS made considering how his fists are clenched and his jaw is set.

Freddie just told me that he likes Sam a minute ago, and believe me; I'm still trying to process it. I'm not jealous, I'm just shocked. I mean, yesterday Freddie hated Sam, and now he likes her?

Gibby stood in front of us with a dejected look on his face. Aw, poor kid. "Hey Gibby, don't worry about it. She's just… busy today."

Freddie stepped forward. "Yeah, she was gonna go to the Groovy Smoothie with _me_-I mean us."

Gibby gave him a weird look and sighed. "Do you guys think Sam likes me?"

Freddie grabbed Gibby's shoulder's and pulled him face-to-face. "No, Gibby. She doesn't like you. At all." Uh oh. This is gonna get real fighty, real fast. I know I should stop them… but it might be better to just let them yell it out.

Gibby pushed Freddie off his shoulders and narrowed his eyes. "Oh, yeah? How would you know, Benson?"

"Because, she's my _best friend_, and I would KNOW if she liked you. She would've told me. And besides, she beats you up all the time. How could she like you?"

"She always beats you up too!"

"Yeah, but I LET her. I'M her personal punching bag, I let her get her anger out on me all the time! She just picks on you cause you're a mermaid!"

"That's not true! I am NOT a mermaid… yeah, I'm not! And I know a lot about Sam, more than you do I bet!" Gibby yelled. Oh boy. Things are going to get worse before they get better.

"Oh yeah? Then what's her middle name?"

"Umm…"

"It's Joy! When's her birthday?"

"Uh, September 12th?"

"Wrong! It's April 17th! What's Sam's favorite color?"

"Brown!" Gibby exclaimed triumphantly.

"Why?" Freddie smirked.

"Umm… because… it's pretty?"

"Nope! Because it's the color of gravy!"

"Well, who cares if you know more about her? She still likes me more because I'll do anything for her!"

"So will I! I gave her my first kiss, and she gave me mine! So HA!" Freddie's smile faded when he realized what he just said. Gibby's face looked just as shocked as I was when I learned that.

Gibby screamed and charged Freddie, his fist about to hit his face. I covered my face waiting to hear Freddie cry. But instead, I heard Gibby.

I opened my eyes to find Gibby lying on the floor with a bloody nose, and Freddie wasn't scratched at all. Oh my God! I have to stop this, but I'm too scared. I know, I know, I'm a wimp. I took out my phone and texted the only person I knew who could stop the fight.

* * *

Five minutes later, Sam ran in with a baseball bat. She looked at Gibby and Freddie, and tried not to laugh.

"What're those nubs fighting about?" She asked.

"Um, well, you." Her mouth opened in shock and her eyes widened.

Gibby and Freddie noticed that Sam had arrived, and they both rushed over to her.

"Sam! Sam! Sam! Who do you like more! Sam! Sam! Sam!" They yelled at her. Gibby looked gross with blood trickling down his face, and Freddie looked so desperate that it made me wish that two guys would fight for ME.

* * *

**A/N: That was a horrible chapter, I know. I'm so so so sorry! I've just been really out of it lately, and I had a lot of writer's block for this chapter. **

**I know that all of the characters seemed OOC too. Ugh, this just sucked. **

**Even though it sucked… I still like reviews! : )**

**MY DEEPEST APOLOGIZES! NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE BETTER!**


	4. Chapter 4: Epilouge

**I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I didn't get a chance to tell the readers of this story, but I was on vacation all last week so I couldn't update. : (**

*****Anyways, this is the last chapter. I know, I know! I'm a horrible person! You hate me! But this was never meant to be a long story in the first place, so please don't beg for it to be longer. I'm fresh out of ideas.*****

**DISCLAIMER: I may not own a shirtless mermaid, but I do own a real mermaid that wears a shirt!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Freddie POV**

"C'mon! Let me go!" I yelled.

"Not until you tell me why! I NEED an answer! Stop putting it off and tell me all ready!"

I sighed from my uncomfortable position on the floor. "F-fine… it was b-because… I couldn't stand how Gibby loved you! I l-loved you first and you don't deserve someone as dumb as him! Your beautiful, smart, funny, and the coolest girl I know! T-there, I said it!" Instead of her signature smirk, she smiled down at me and helped me to my feet.

"Hmm… I'll keep that in mind from now on. And you know… I still owe you a favor."

"What favor?" I asked, confused.

"For getting Gibby off my back."

"Sam, just because I beat him up doesn't mean that he won't chase after you! And that's the worst part… He probably still loves you!"

"Carly didn't tell you? She's dating him now! She went to the hospital everyday to visit him, and they really hit it off! So now the nub won't be bothering me anymore." Sam said happily.

I bet you're confused right now. Yes, Gibby was sent to the hospital right after the fight. I had given him a broken nose and Sam twisted his ankle and broke his wrist.

I remember that day like it was only a week ago… which it was.

* * *

_**One week before, the day of the fight: (flashback)**_

_"Sam! Sam! Sam! Who do you like more? Sam! Sam! Sam!"We yelled at her._

_Gibby got down on one knee and took Sam's hand. "Sam, please stay with me forever! I'll do anything for you! Please, kiss me right now and I'll dedicate the rest of my life to you!" Sam smiled at him and leaned down towards his face. Oh crap! This was my worst nightmare! She DID love him back!_

_But, instead of kissing him, she grabbed his ankle and twisted it with all her might. HA! TAKE THAT GIBBY!_

_Gibby cried out in pain, but that just made Sam angrier. She pushed him into the lockers and started hitting him with her baseball bat. She shoved him onto the ground and hit him some more. _

_Gibby got up, with tears and blood soaking his face. Hey, that's what he gets for trying to win MY girl._

_Carly ran over to him and comforted him. Well, at least that's over. I just hope he doesn't mess with Sam anymore._

_I turned around to grab my backpack, and ran straight into Sam. Oh chizz, how am I gonna explain all this to her?_

_(__**END FLASHBACK)**_

* * *

I had avoided her all week, but she had finally gotten me at Carly's apartment. That's how I ended up telling her my feelings, which I hope doesn't make _me _end up in the hospital.

"It's so weird how Carly could like such a nub like him." I stated.

"It must be gross dating a mermaid." We both shivered at the thought. "But… you know what would be weird of me?"

"Um, what?"

"To do this to a nub." She stepped closer and I shut my eyes in terror. Oh chizz, she's gonna hurt me!

But instead of feeling her fist, I felt her soft lips on mine. I opened my eyes and met hers, and she winked at me. I re-closed mine and wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her to me.

After a minute, she pulled away. I felt my heart grow empty and a feeling a disappointment wash over me.

"That was the favor that I owed you." She told me.

"Oh…" So she just did that to repay me?

I sat down on the couch in defeat, and Sam sat right next to me. She touched my cheek and pulled my face over to look at hers. "And this, is what you get for telling me you love me." She pulled me in for another kiss, and I didn't oblige.

When we pulled away for air, I smirked at her. "So I'm guessing you like me back…?"

"Well, any guy who willing to fight a mermaid for me deserves me affection."

"So you just like me for that? And nothing else?" I asked, disappointed a little.

"No… I liked you even before then… but then you dated Carly and I thought that I didn't have a chance." She looked down in embarrassment.

"Sam, I don't like Carly anymore. Actually, I don't think I really ever did. She just seemed like your perfect girl, the one that every guy would want to go out with. And I used to think that you hated me anyway, and you weren't like other girls. A-after we kissed… I felt something for you, but I didn't want to say anything and get hurt, so I just said I 'hate' you. I think that we've just been playing a game since the end of the 6th grade, you know, always acting like we 'hated' each other. We were both to afraid to stop playing, so we didn't realize what was right in front of us."

Sam gave me a small, genuine smile. "Wow, that was deep. And I totally get what you mean… about everything. Do you think we can stop playing that game now? Cause it's no fun."

I laughed and kissed her with all my might. I traced my tongue over her lips, and she granted me entrance. I had never French kissed before, and it felt like the most amazing thing in the world.

"SPENCER, I'M HOME FROM THE HOSPITAL!" Carly yelled as she opened the door. I didn't even care that she saw us making out on her couch, I was too busy enjoying myself.

I saw her smile at us from the corner of my eye, and she quietly went upstairs to her awesome new room. I inwardly thanked her for leaving us alone.

Sam pulled out of the kiss for air, and cuddled into my shoulder.

"I love you, Freddie." Those were the words I would never forget.

"I love you too, Princess Puckett." I kiss her cheek and rested my head on top of hers.

Maybe fighting a shirtless mermaid for your love isn't always a bad thing.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's the end! Tell me what you think! It'd also be cool if you told me your favorite line from this chapter, or from the whole story. :)**

**PLEASE READ:**

**And I'm really sorry if it was confusing, it was hard to write this chapter, I was hit hard with writer's block. ****If you have any questions about it, feel free to ask! **

**BTW~ Did you guys like iGot a Hot Room? I thought it was good! Some nice Seddie moments in there. I'd like to hear your thoughts!**

**Thanks to all readers/reviewers! I think I'll have a new one-shot out soon, so keep your eyes peeled for it!**


End file.
